guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Party Time!
if this isn't really an effect I don't think it needs its own page. We don't have anything for when there are double rep points or anything. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 01:03, 5 April 2008 (UTC) I dare say this looks exactly like unfounded speculation to me.... if it's not speculation, then the very least that could be done is somepalce (main page or here on the talk page) a reference to a legitimate source could be used. Yamagawa 04:11, 5 April 2008 (UTC) : I've seen it, i had it on me, i got a screenshot. [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 11:12, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::I forgot to cap it, mind uploading your screenie? Ezekiel [Talk] 12:23, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::: [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 12:48, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::So how do you receive the buff? 18:15, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Presumabely, just be there when the event starts. Also, the reason this page was up before the event started (and thus why it wasn't just "wild speculation" was because some people found it in the .dat file). ::::::You get the buff for being near the frog I think. It's initially applied when the party starts but it's reapplied throughout the party as well (since it goes for more than 3 minutes and fades after the frog is gone). Ezekiel [Talk] 00:20, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::It seems to begin during the conga line. 00:22, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Wayne's World reference? "Wayne's World! Wayne's World! Party time! Excellent!" --12:20, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Hah, that would be nice. I say be bold. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:22, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :And i say [[GW:BB|'be bold']] --Cobalt | Talk 12:51, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Right, because it's such a unique phrase. --Macros 17:13, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::exactly--Cobalt | Talk 17:16, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Uhu. Righht.. — Warw/Wick 18:15, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::It's a reference, definitely. No one remove it plx! 18:39, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'd think it'd be a long shot, but the 'Excellent' makes it look like a reference to me. Jamster 18:40, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I agree with Jamster, it does seem a bit much to be a coincidence--Cobalt | Talk 19:03, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::And the icon does look a tad like Wayne and Garth, at least the guy on the right is pretty close to Garth. --Glommon 13:36, 6 April 2008 (UTC) The 3 minute timer The three minute timer on "Party Time!" did not work during Gaile Gray's leaving events. It was activated when the conga strated, but did not run down for three minutes - it simply ended abruptly when the frog left. So why does the description mention a 3 minute duration, and why is there a timer bar under the icon? Could it be, there will be another way to get this bonus for three minutes? It would be cool if the Crates of Fireworks gave 3 minutes of "Party Time!"...--194.216.237.25 07:45, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Probably because skills need a duration on the back end or would bug, and incase the event bugged, and it wasn't removed, it would be removed after 3 mins anyway RT | Talk 07:48, 8 April 2008 (UTC) again? will it ever come again, like at the end of a festival etc..? :Perhaps - Anet hasn't announced anything RandomTime 09:52, 5 July 2008 (UTC)